A good friend
by TheNiceTouch
Summary: The summary is on the inside. One shot. Robo Chris and Bemo.


**this takes place in the future. Robo Chris and Bemo have both had a surgery. They put their mechanical brains onto human bodies, they have what they always wanted, to be human, well partly anyway. Robot Chris and Bemo have been really good friends for a while now, but what happenes when Robo Chris needs help getting over Danny? Will he be able to confide in Bemo?***

* * *

Robo Chris was just getting used to his body. He thought that since he now had a human form that Danny would finally be able to love him. Robo C. Looked at himself in the mirror. His soft blue eyes had a bit of red tint to them, and his hair flipped perfectly over his forehead. He loved his new body. He loved having muscles. He loved feeling human.

Robo C. Showed up at Danny's door. He was hesitant, but slowly knocked on the door with a simple tune, even though his heart felt excited.

"Yo, oh hey Robo C., I'm kinda busy right now what do you need?"

Robo C. Looked him in the eye and said, " I'm different now Danny. We can be together now. That's all I ever wanted. Please Danny...can I just have a chance?"

Just has he said that Beth showed up behind him. Danny gave Robo C. The look, ad if to say never, and that he was with her. And with that Danny soaked the door in his face. An action Robo C. Was quite used to.

Robo C. Felt like crying. He had never felt this emotion before and he hated it. He just wanted to be and feel happy. The only other person who could possibly take his mind off of his heart break, was Bemo. She was the one who persuaded him into getting the procedure done. She said it was the most amazing thing he would ever do, she of course was speaking from experience. She had gotten hers done a month prior.

"Bemo?" Robo C. Had called her in high hopes that she would be free.

"Yeah Robo? " her tone was soft and innocent over the phone. She could tell something was wrong with him. The way he said her name said it all."come on over okay?"

"Thanks Bemo, I knew you would be able to tell."

About an hour later he wound up at her had vented his feelings of pain and hurt to her. They both cried and held each other. And after, they put in one of their favorite movies. There was only one thing wrong with this. The main characters in the movie began to have sex. As robots, Robo C. And Bemo wouldn't have thought anything of it. But now as humans, they were surprised by their bodies reaction to the movie.

Robo C. Felt his member starting to rise. He tried to ignore it. He tried to switch positions to try to make it go away but it wouldn't. It soon became harder and harder as he heard the girl on the tv moan. He needed to get rid of it. He knew how to do it but there was no one to do it with. Until he realized that Bemo could help him.

Meanwhile, Bemo was starting to feel flutters in her stomach. She noticed that she was getting wet down below. As she looked down towards Robo's member, she realized that he had also been turned on. She didn't know if he was going to make a move or not. So she did.

"Are you thinking what -"

"Yes.." Robo said cutting her off.

Bemo slided toward him until their lips met. It started off slow but it began to get harder and faster. This let them both know that they were ready. The idea of kissing was dumb to them, but their bodies welcomed the foreign touch of each others lips. Bemo straddled him and began to move her hips back and forth on his lap. He moaned and she smiled. She knew she was teasing him. She liked feeling empowered. She hasn't ever had as much power over someone as she did now with him. She rocked back...and forth...back...and forth, and he moaned over and over. Robo got tired of her having all the fun. His instincts began to kick in he removed her shirt and tried working at her bra. All the while she wouldn't stop rocking, and she pressed her lips against his, quieting his moans. He finally got it off. She stoped for a moment so he could take in everything he saw. Without permission he picked her up and layer her down on the living room floor. He began to suck and lick her right nipple and he played with the other one with his other hand. Bemo moaned and breathed heavily on enjoyment. He switched and she took every feeling inside her, and embraced them. Bemo sat up and ripped his shirt off. She violently pushed him on his back and began to kiss down his body until she reached his pants. She then unbuttoned and tugged at his pants infill they were off. She did the sane with her skirt and underwear. The only thing left between them was his boxers that were trying to hold back the beat. She pulled them off and she stayed stunned for a moment. Romo then grabbed her head and and put it down by his member. They both smiled and she began to lick his tip, teasing him once more. She then stuck his manhood in her mouth and began to suck. Once she noticed that he was about to blow she stopped and leaned back on her back. Robo whined in protest. He didn't want his turn to end. Reluctantly though, he beset down and began to eat her out. The pleasure was amazing. Bemo had never felt anything like what she was experiencing now. After Robo finished he lined up with her.

"Are you ready? I'm going to go slow at first, for you, but then I'm going to get rough. There's no going back now." She nodded. Robo then thrusted him self in as slow and as far as he could go. She screamed in pain, and a tear began to roll down. He repeated this motion several times, but then got impatient l. It wasn't enough for him. He began to thrust quickly one after another.

"Scream my name." He said in a firm voice, she didn't. She was trying to hold in the screams.

" I said scream my name!" He pulled out of her and rubbed his tip near her entrance, he stopped her pleasure. He was going to tease her unroll she screamed his name.

"no! Don't stop!" She yelled.

"What did I say to do?!"

"ROBO!" She screamed as he thruster back in, this time harder and faster making sure to pleasure him self. She made sure she didn't stop saying his name in fear that he would stop. The pain had finally subsided for her and she could feel herself about to go.

Robo felt her walls tightening, she was about to realease, and he was about to cum. Within a couple of seconds they both came together. He flopped beside her bringing down with him the blanket from the couch. He covered the bothered of them up and laid there with her, holding her. They both thought one thing...they both loved being human.


End file.
